<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck in Reverse by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114809">Stuck in Reverse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>It might be confusing, but things that were left out were left out on purpose. I think it brings out more meaning when these types of stories allow the audience/reader to figure it out by themselves.<br/>FYI I legit thought this was the tone SG was going for in this season when they said it was going to be Black Mirror vibes...</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck in Reverse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Lena, I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara looked at the woman in front of her. Her red lips curled into a sweet smile. Her speckled green eyes thinned as happiness reached her eyes. It was blindingly beautiful. She was beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena would say shyly while her cheeks started to bloom in pink.</p><p> </p><p>Kara stood in front of Lena and tried to capture this beautiful moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kara was waiting for the bus when Lena tapped Kara’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you called your driver?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara asked, surprised that Lena followed her out. Lena preferred to sleep in Kara’s apartment these days, because it felt more “homey”.</p><p> </p><p>“I told him to just go to Luthor Corp. I… I never rode on a bus before… and I just really wanted to try.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena played with her fingers as she nervously looked at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Kara beamed as she quickly held Lena’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a date then!” Kara said as she placed their joined hands inside one of her large jacket pockets.</p><p> </p><p>For a few seconds, Lena looked like she didn’t know what to do, but eventually, Lena put her weight against Kara and leaned her head on Kara’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Kara was about to enter the bus when Lena abruptly stopped walking. Lena looked at Kara with mischief in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I hear buses fly in National City.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara stood there frozen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were in a fancy restaurant. It had a fancy name that Kara could not pronounce. She felt jittery. For some dramatic purpose, Kara ordered scotch. All the TV shows told her it helps calm down one’s nerves. After one sip, Kara almost ended up disinfecting the whole table because she could barely swallow this monstrosity.</p><p> </p><p>Kara was glaring at her glass of whiskey when Lena arrived fashionably late. Kara could not close her mouth as she openly stared at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I am late. I just couldn’t decide on what to wear.” Lena apologized as she found her seat on the other side of the table.</p><p> </p><p>“You… You definitely made a good decision. A very good decision.” Kara said as she couldn’t take her eyes off of Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Lena had an amused look on her face. Out of the blue, she raised one of her eyebrows as she haughtily smiled at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you look dashing as well.” Lena shamelessly flirted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena Luthor might be the end of her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kara was panicking. She didn’t mean to be here. Kara was in her super suit flying nearby Luthor Corp. She then heard a familiar gun shot. Kara’s eyes widened as she sped towards the origin of the sound.</p><p> </p><p>When Kara entered the office, she saw Lena lying on the floor with a gunshot wound on her leg. Lena was still alive. Kara could still save her.</p><p> </p><p>Eve was standing few meters away from Lena with a loaded gun pointed directly at Lena’s heart. Kara lost whatever control she had. <em>Not this time</em>.</p><p> </p><p>When Kara had reign down her emotions, Eve wasn’t breathing. There were storms in her eyes. <em>This isn’t real. This isn’t real.</em> Kara repeated the mantra as her eyes watered in mixed feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Kara carried Lena to a hospital and sat on one of the benches.</p><p> </p><p>Kara longingly stared at the closed doors of the surgery room and then closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Kara opened her eyes again, she was lying on her bed. Kara couldn’t decipher what was real or what wasn’t real. She can no longer draw a line on which are memories and which are empty simulations.</p><p> </p><p>Kara patted her bed to find something. When she felt the edges of the picture she held so dear, she grabbed it and held it up. The picture was old and crinkled. The colors have faded, but Kara could still see the bright smile on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>A tear rolled down Kara’s face.</p><p> </p><p>After a minute or so, Kara puts on her lenses again.</p><p> </p><p>She can’t stop herself from going back.</p><p> </p><p>It is never enough.</p><p> </p><p>Because no matter how many times she goes under, nothing can imitate the beat of the heart. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There is no escape when you are stuck in reverse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It might be confusing, but things that were left out were left out on purpose. I think it brings out more meaning when these types of stories allow the audience/reader to figure it out by themselves.<br/>FYI I legit thought this was the tone SG was going for in this season when they said it was going to be Black Mirror vibes...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>